


Almost

by plutodraws



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Blood, Fluff, M/M, Smut, blowjob, my first time writing smut so be forgiving, not much smut, skater!AU, the whole thing isnt smut which might be odd for some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutodraws/pseuds/plutodraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“'Well...I’m--sorry! Fuck, I wanted to pull it off Asahi! I really did! I just...I screwed up, okay?!' Noya’s chin quivered for a moment, both from the pain of his right arm and the pain in his clenching gut."</p><p>Skater!AU. Noya goes for the ultimate line and only Asahi's there to tend to his wounds.</p><p>To which later, during a late-night meal, Noya returns the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5Kt5pNPsDw
> 
> this is beginning of the fic vibe
> 
> EDIT: Just edited this thingie one more time and fixed some issues with tense / some syntax stuff during the smut scene so yeah enjoy!

“Alright, hit it!”

“You filmin’?”

“Of course!”

It was midnight, they were high on adrenaline, lit by lamppost, and had practiced for hours how this sick line would come together.

He lines up the shot, perfectly square between the stairset and the bank beside it, stilling his camera as Noya comes speeding around the bend. Noya’s red and beige shirt ripples against him. His tight pants wrinkle at his knees. He squats on his board, getting closer to the stairset’s rail and the start of his plan. It was all mapped out in Asahi and Noya’s heads: both had spent all night at Asahi’s place figuring out their epic whole-skatepark line.

Noya, inches from the edge of the first step, pops his board suddenly. He spins into a perfect backside boardslide down the rail, 180’ing out without a hitch. That alone was reason to bask in awe, Asahi thinks. He was shaking lightly, anxious for the line's success, but made sure to keep his hands as still as possible. His fisheyed camera trails the speeding skater as he continues to the cornered bank, popping hard once more and varial kickflipping over the edge of the bank, landing clean. Asahi’s blood runs still. He could never shake how completely fluid and unwavering Yuu’s confidence and talent is on his board. He’d come to ‘Suno park for hours on end, often far into the night, practicing his lines. Asahi was always there, of course, in case his boyfriend got hurt or pulled off something crazy.

Noya carries his momentum backwards, pressing hard against his left and pulling a giant U-turn to take his speed towards the low quarterpipe. Asahi’s camera trails Noya’s rushing body, hair flowing behind him covered in a veneer of sweat. Asahi, while aware of the line and all the marks he needed to hit, wasn’t told what tricks Noya’d be busting out. Noya pulls off a noseblunt on the quarterpipe’s coping, popping his board seamlessly over the bar and finishing with a pop right off the bar, leaving him speeding back down the ramp. Every minute detail of his inertia, his shifting balance, the breaks and cracks he hits against the aging ramp are fluid and unnoticeable when it comes to Nishinoya. If he wasn’t so intently focused on keeping with his shot, Asahi'd look up to make sure what was on camera was really happening.

He follows Nishinoya to the final spot of the line: the bowl. Noya, for the first time in the line, kicks the concrete beneath him for even more speed. His face shreds wildly into an expression nothing short of ferocious: he furrows his brow, gnarles his teeth, his hair whipping wildly in the speeding wind.

He ollies moments before hitting the coping of the bowl. He leas forward, planning on a smooth entrance, rushing towards the finale. He's determined, snarling, uncontrollable.

His wheels slam intensely against the pavement of the bowl. His legs shoot upward, forcing a deep, unexpected squat, his right knee completely pulverizing the bridge of his nose as his head bends downward. His board flies forward under him, his speed and momentum going into the deck and his body quickly sliding backward as he loses balance. He smacks full-body against the pavement -- hard. He clobbers his right shoulder and slaps his right ankle on the ground, both taking the brunt of his fall. He lets out loud yelps which turn into a continuous groan. His deck continues flying upward and out of the bowl. He lays there, swearing and yelling.

“Noya!”

Asahi doesn’t miss a beat. He puts his camera down. He slides down into the bowl to the injured skater. He couldn’t reach the other boy fast enough; his breath hitched in his lungs having no clue what had happened. Noya was groaning and yelling swears, clutching his nose as it began dripping blood onto the smooth gray concrete. Asahi cradles Noya’s head for a second before instinctively pulling his flannel button-up over his head and placing it gently against Noya’s bloodied face.

 Yuu--c'mere, is it bad? What hurts? Is it just your nose?”

Noya flops to his back slightly and props himself up using his left arm. He clutches Asahi’s shirt weakly in his right hand and holds it to his profusely bleeding nostrils.

“yehb...gih’s finegh” Noya mutters, pained, his face furious and his throat partially clogged with blood from his nose. Asahi, after translating that as “yeah...it’s fine”, leans upward on his knees and pulls Yuu’s left hand up. It takes some effort and more loud swearing, but Noya was standing again. Asahi was worried, terrified, but felt at least a little bit better knowing Noya hadn’t gotten a concussion or a broken arm. Noya leans on his left ankle until Asahi comes around to his side and wraps his arm across Noya’s back, supporting his right side. He’d noticed that only his nose and his shoulder faced the brunt of the fall, everything else was relatively unscathed. They amble their way to Asahi’s pickup truck, where Asahi momentarily leaves Noya in order to grab their boards and cameras and finish their time at ‘Suno.

 

. . .

 

Noya sprawls tiredly on Asahi’s toilet, the nape of his neck pressed against the porcelain and his butt perched on the edge of the seat. Asahi’s bathroom trashcan supports his already bandaged ankle. He still needed more aid for his cuts and bruises and, most significantly, his still-bleeding nose. Asahi had grabbed hydrogen peroxide, teal band-aids, and a box of tissues. 

“So...do you wanna talk about it?” Asahi questions tersely, not looking at the other boy. Noya had been silent throughout their car ride home and only speaks up minutes after Asahi gathered the guts to ask his question.

“I just...I don’t know. I was going--it was going so great, everything was clean...and--aagh! What the fuck?!” Noya hisses, breaking his permanent pout and pulling away reflexively as Asahi rubs hydrogen peroxide onto his right arm with a cotton swab.

“Just--it’s gonna hurt! Deal with it. Continue.”

Noya pouts again and turns his head. “Whatever..I just had too much speed or didn’t ollie soon enough for a smooth entrance. I don’t know. It just...agh, fucking--I wanted that line to finish so bad! you have no idea Asahi…”

Asahi glares up in disbelief at the other boy. “I have an idea. You know I have an idea.”

He looks back down and throws the cotton swab away. He moves in closer to the boy as he replaces his nose plug, concentrating on Noya’s face. Noya flashes his eyes up and soon looks away, feeling embarrassed about the fall and, subsequently, feeling uncomfortable with their closeness.

“Well...I’m--sorry! Fuck, I wanted to pull it off Asahi! I really did! I just...I screwed up, okay?!” Noya’s chin quivers for a second, both from the pain of his right arm and the pain in his clenching gut. Asahi’s quietness always drove him up the fucking wall. This guy didn’t seem to get--at all--how much this was a failure...and how much this failure hurt. Noya had never pulled off those tricks so well, he thought, and to ruin it in the end with his own impatience...

He pouts harder, somehow, and furrows his brow deeper as he mutters unintelligible swears.

Asahi finishes cleaning blood from Noya’s face and replacing Noya’s tissue plugs. He sighs, feeling impatient at the other boy’s quick aggravation.

“Noya, I get it. You may think I just see your tricks, not feel them, but I do. I never know what trick’s you’ll do, y’know? and like, I never expect...how fuckin’ good you are at every one of them. That line--I’m mad, Yuu, because that line was too breathtaking not to finish well.”

Noya, silent for a moment, cracks a weak smile at the words and begins chuckling lightly, understanding what Asahi means, knowing the weight of his words. The other boy echoes Noya's smile in response and lingers by his face--it was facing down anda glinting veil of sweat remained over his features. Asahi studies Noya’s almond eyes, tiny nose, his tussled midnight hair with its single tuft of bleached hair haphazardly jutting upwards…

His left hand comes up and touches the right side of Yuu’s face, pushing his head up and bringing his big, hazel eyes to Asahi’s gaze. Asahi inches closer and softly locks his lips with the other boy. Noya, surprised initially, sighs into the kiss. He felt safe with Asahi, like he could let down his facade of confidence and rebellion and just be. He could whimper and yell, he could cry and swear. Asahi wouldn’t take it all the time, he knew, but he definitely would understand.  He moans lightly at the tender touch of his boyfriend. Asahi breaks from the kiss but keeps his large, tan hands gripping lightly on Noya’s cheeks.

Noya, not sure how to follow-up to such a touching response, voices the first thing that comes to his mind.

“C-can we go to Mickey D’s?"

Asahi couldn’t not laugh at his abruptness. Noya snatches his keys off of the sink.

 

. . .

 

They pull into the McDonald’s drive-thru at 1:34 A.M., Noya ready with his order and Asahi anxiously deciding whether he wants nuggets or a snack wrap. He worked himself up way too much, like he normally did with inordinately small issues. By the time he decided one, Yuu had ordered it for him.

“So a chipotle crispy snack wrap, a small fry and a small m&m McFlurry? Fuck, man. You’ve outdone yourself.” Asahi stares at the perfect selection on his lap. He was thoroughly impressed. 

Noya stops sipping his medium root beer and grins at the boy next to him. “That’s right, babe! Who knows you better than me?” Noya beams. He was leaned backward in his seat, propping his left ankle on the dashboard and holding his nose backwards. His bleeding had stopped mostly but he didn't want to risk anything -- he needed that nose to heal ASAP.

“We’ll head back to ‘Suno tomorrow, yeah? Finish the line properly?”

Asahi tenses. “Uh, um...hopefully. Your ankle’s looking pretty swollen still, so...I don’t know, I just don’t wanna fuck things up more.” Noya glares impatiently but knows the other boy means well. He ignores his impatience, instead bending forward under the wheel and reaching for his small baggie of greasy fries.

Both guys munch on their midnight snack in the parking lot, Asahi eating his meal in a particular order as he had done at countless late-night McDonald’s excursions. He wolfs down his snack wrap and picks at his small fry until it's down to crumbs. He reaches finally for his dessert -- his favorite section of fast food to gobble down and feel bad about later.

“Hey, babe, gimme an m&m.” Asahi stares at the other boy as if he just asked for his first newborn. “What? No way! These are the best part of the flurry. Plus I’m not just gonna mess with this perfect m&m to ice cream ratio.”

Noya glares back, incredulous. “...you sound fuckin’ crazy. Just gimme an m&m! I spilled so hard tonight, I need chocolate! Or maybe I’ll just head back to ‘Suno tonight and try the bowl again, see how that works out…”

Asahi sighs. He knew what game Noya was playing. He expected the game, fine, but...he was sighing mostly at how well it worked. he stretches his arm out with a single red m&m between his thumb and index finger.

Noya smirks but takes a second before he grabs his prize. The gears turn in his head. His smirk becomes a wide grin as he bends forward and reaches for the m&m with his nothing but his open mouth.

“Heh--Noya! You--Just take it, you’re lucky I-I’m--” Noya closes his mouth around the m&m and both fingers surrounding it, forcing Asahi to feel the warm sensation of Noya’s mouth as it lingers around his index finger and thumb. Noya looks up at the other boy devilishly, not removing his mouth from Asahi’s hand.

“D-dude--hah...uh..” Asahi awkardly chuckles, not sure how to handle this moment, his cheeks flushing as he feels more and more his two fingers heating up in his boyfriend’s mouth.

Noya pulls away from his fingers, showing off his newly obtained m&m between his teeth. Asahi smiles back weakly, his cheeks slightly scarlet and the beltline of his shorts sporting a new source of tension. He tries to focus back to his Mcflurry, anxiously shoving a big spoonful in his mouth.

“Hah, it was just an m&m babe...guess you really like seeing chocolate.”

Asahi was confused until he noticed, even in the dark of his car, where Noya’s eyes were fixed.

“Well--uh, I mean it’s--”

Noya doesn’t give Asahi a chance to finish as he climbs over his seat to Asahi’s lap, straddling his midsection. Asahi freezes, still holding his Mcflurry, while Noya grins and mirrors Asahi’s scarlet cheeks.

He grips Asahi's face this time, shoving his lips forward and pressing his lips against the other boy's. He wastes no time parting his lips and shoving his tongue down Asahi's throat, tasting the sweet vanilla of his Mcflurry still lingering in his mouth. Asahi’s blindsided but adapts, placing his shaking right hand on Noya’s lower back and relaxing into his now invading tongue. He could taste the chocolate on the shorter boy’s tongue, exploring the inside of his mouth, Noya passionately sighing further against his boyfriend, pressing his chest against Asahi's and deepening the kiss.

Asahi slides his hand lower, reaching down towards the waistband of Yuu’s boxer briefs. Noya takes the hint with a mischievious smirk and slides his left hand off of Asahi’s face, quickly moving towards his tense groin. Asahi gasps lightly, breaking the kiss at Noya’s unexpected contact, only to push forward and return to Noya’s swollen, smirking red lips.

Asahi reaches down with his left hand, pushing the passenger seat back as he sees Noya sliding down by his feet and fumbling with Asahi’s belt buckle. He undoes his fly fervently, impatiently, reaching eye level with Asahi’s crotch. Asahi gazes at the other boy and feels overwhelmed by his impatient lust, his unwavering need to strip Asahi, his immediacy in seducing the boy he knows so well.

Noya finally unfastens Asahi’s shorts and reveals Asahi’s previously tense member. Noya grips it in his hand, Asahi’s entire face growing more scarlet as his breath hitches. Asahi raises an arm to cover his face.

“Awh, hah, embarrassed even around me, babe?” Noya whispers, lightly stroking Asahi. Asahi responds only with light, muffled breaths.

“Ah, heh...guess so. If you cover your face like that, though, you’ll miss the view...” Noya coos as he exposes his tongue and licks the side of Asahi's erection, sliding upward at a painstakingly slow speed.

“N-Noya...uhgn--”

Asahi lets out loud, uncontrollable groans under his sleeve. His mind swims in erratic, primal thoughts as he feels the warm sensation of Noya against his cock...up and down, against the walls of his member...he couldn’t focus on anything, his breath hitching in his lungs as he only repeated “ahh...N-Noya…”

Yuu smirks wider and repeats himself, gliding hot saliva against the side of him until he reaches the head of his erection. He slowly opens his mouth, wide, letting the entire thing slide between his teeth and against his tongue, Asahi trembling and tensing his closed eyes, whining at the hot, crippling feeling between his legs.

He groans deeper and places his shaking hand against the back of his boyfriend’s head on thick black hair, pushing him down harder onto his throbbing cock.

Asahi turns his head, blushing harder at the noisy whines coming from his boyfriend below. While Asahi was muffled and uncontrollable, Noya was loud and clear, moaning high-pitched grunts and whines as he went he went down, further, fervently getting more and more of his length deep into his mouth. Noya squeezes his eyes shut as he feels the head of Asahi's erection poking the back of his throat.

Noya flicks his tongue harder against the side of his girth, uttering light moans again and again, moving upwards to his head where he licks between the slit and tastes drops of warm precome. Asahi was gasping and breathing heavily, his hot sighs falling against the glinting skin of his crotch. Noya could feel the warmth of Asahi’s entire body, his one hand gripping the base of his member with the other digging fingernails deep against the skin of Asahi’s hip.

“N-Noya--Ahh, I-I’m gonna…” He leaned forward, gripping Noya’s head tighter.

Asahi shoves his hips upward, forcing his cock into Noya’s mouth completely as he groans loudly, panting the other boy's name, reaching his climax. Noya moans again, louder, taking short bursts of thick come as it rushes down his throat. Asahi pants and trembles in his seat, gripping Noya’s head hard against his crotch.

Noya swallowed his load, nearly choking with his entire erection shoved deep down his throat, until finally Asahi fell back against his seat. He sighs heavily still gasping for air. Noya pulls his open mouth away from Asahi’s erection, a thin string of spit and come forming between his bottom lip and the other boy.

They both breathe heavily for a moment, catching their breath, until after some time Noya buttons his boyfriend back up. He climbs back on Asahi’s lap and gives him a warm, glowing smile. Asahi recognized the smile. he sees it after every time the other boy got..dirty. It's an honest, loving little smirk, one he always reads as _I wouldn't do that for anyone else_. He stares into Asahi’s eyes and gives him a light peck.

“See, now, was it really that hard to just give me an m&m?”

Asahi grins and laughs at the other boy, feeling a radiant warmth between him and his guy. and touches his nose to his. He reaches down and grabs his Mcflurry, offering a spoonful to Noya.

 

. . .

 

“Alright, hit it again!

“You filmin’?”

Asahi looks up from his camera and notices the same honest smirk Noya had revealed the night before across his face. Asahi beams and looks back down at the viewfinder. 

“Of course, babe!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> mY FIRST SMUT  
> it felt weird  
> hope u like it
> 
> asanoyuhh.tumblr.com


End file.
